My Destiny
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benagpun melekat ditubuh, ditambah kehadiran seorang lelaki disampingnya, tentu membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Apalagi sang lelaki tersebut sudah bertunangan, dan bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat ini? / "K-kalian.. t-tidak! Ini tidak benar, kan!" / "S-Sasuke-kun.. aku..bisa jelaskan.." / "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kalian menyedihkan."
1. Chapter 1

Dingin.

Itu yang kurasakan kala aku mulai sadar dari dunia mimpiku. Kucoba tarik selimutku lebih erat sampai leher, guna mencari kehangatan. Tapi, kenapa tubuhku serasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan? Dan juga, kenapa aku bisa ada dikamarku? Bukankah kemarin malam aku tengah berada di pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten? Dan lagi-

SYUUU

-kenapa angin yang berhembus serasa menerpa kulitku langsung tanpa penghalang? Seingatku kemarin aku memakai gaun yang cukup tertutup.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka tega berbuat seperti ini."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sai?"

"Jangan sampai 'mereka' melihat ini." Sai?

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Ino-san ayo, cegah yang lain agar jangan sampai kemari." Suara Sai lagi.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Dapat kudengar suara lagkah kaki Ino dan Sai yang menjauh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada Ino dan Sai dikamarku? Tidak ingin terlarut dalam pikiran ini. Kupaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat celah di jendela kamar langsung menyergap penglihatanku.

Uuh, kenapa kepalaku mendadak pening? Mataku berkunang-kunang. Kusapukan pandanganku kesekeliling kamar. Eh, tunggu dulu. Ini bukan kamarku! Ku alihkan pandangan pada tubuhku.

"Ke-kenapa?!" aku tersentak kaget mendapati tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun

GREB

Dapat ku rasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Jantungku berdegup kencang, pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikiraku. Kami-sama, tangan siapa ini?

Menepis segala pikiran negatif yang bermunculan di otakku, kupaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak, tapi tetap tak bisa. Kurasakan badanku sangat lemas. Ingin sekali aku menoleh untuk melihat pemilik tangan yang melingkar dipinggangku ini, tapi percuma, aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Seperti terkena genjutsu. Mendadak aku merasa takut. Takut menerima kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi setelah ini.

Oh kami-sama! Aku ada dimana?! Dan sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?!

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © My Destiny

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, Semi-canon (maybe)

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

.

.

.

Bisa kurasakan tangan yang melingkari pinggangku bergerak. Aku hanya bisa berharap siapapun pemilik tangan ini-yang aku yakini adalah tangan seorang lelaki- agar segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku.

Tapi bukannya menyingkir, tangat itu malah semakin erat memelukku. Kucoba perhatikan tangan kekar itu, warna kulitnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang.. oh tidak! Jangan bilang-

BRAK

Aku tersentak kaget begitu pintu yang berada tepan didepanku terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakkan sosok seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sangat kukenal tengah terpaku kaget dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca diambang pintu.

"K-kalian.. t-tidak! Ini tidak benar, kan! katakan ini semua tidak benar!"

"H-Hinata.. a-aku.."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun!" lirih Hinta pelan

Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya, seakan tidak membiarkan telinganya untuk mendengar apapun.

Belum selesai rasa heranku, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak.

"HINATA!" kulihat Neji yang pertama sampai. Ia langsung membantu Hinata berdiri seraya melemparkan tatapan tajamnya padaku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menatapku seakan-akan ingin membunuhku?

Oh tidak! Aku baru sadar jika saat ini tubuhku hanya berbalut selimut tanpa satupun pakaian! Saat itu pula aku menyadari. Apapun yang terjadi sebelum ini, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Drap Drap Drap

"Hinata!" Dibelakang Neji, kulihat Tenten, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Shikamaru yang sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata sedang mengatur napas. Apa mereka berlari hingga kesini? Oh, aku melupakan satu orang. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mulai cukup dekat denganku. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami-sama jangan sampai dia melihat keadaanku saat ini yang tengah dipeluk seorang lelaki dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun-hanya selmbar selimut tipis-melekat ditubuhku.

Lelaki bersurai raven itu maju mendekat kearahku. Untung saja selimut tipis ini cukup untuk menutupi tubuhku, setidaknya hingga dada. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Ingin sekali aku bangkit dan mengatakan padanya jika yang ia lihat ini bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Tapi, kenapa tubuhku masih tidak bisa digerakkan?!

"Sakura.."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, ketika Sasuke membuka suara. Dapat kulihat seluruh ata terutuju pada Sasuke.

"Kau.."

Aku menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entak kenapa aku merasa nada bicara Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun.. aku..bisa jelaskan.." ucapku susah payah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Kalian menyedihkan."

JLEB

A-apa?! Tanpa bisa dicegah air mataku mengalir deras. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku?

"A-aku-"

"Engh~.."

DEG

S-suara itu.. J-jangan bilang.

Kurasakan tubuh lelaki dibelakangku menggeliat pertanda akan bangun. Oh kumohon siapa saja tolong keluarkan aku dari keadaan ini.

"Eh? Apa.. apa yang terjadi?!" ucap lelaki dibelakangku. Apa dia belum sadar juga?!

"S-Sakura-chan! K-kenapa?!"

Naruto?! J-jadi benar.. i-itu Naruto.. t-tapi kenapa bisa?!

Kutolehkan pandanganku pada Naruto, dan..

Berhasil! Aku bisa bergerak lagi. Segera saja kutarik selimut hingga menutupi leherku. Kulirik Naruto lewat ekor mataku. Syukurlah, setidaknya Naruto masih berpakaian walau hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Kuihat Naruto sama terkejutnya denganku. Tatapan Naruto kosong melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku-"

"Hentikan. Kalian menjijikan."

JLEB

Perkataan Sasuke selalu sukses membuat hatiku teriris sembilu. Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sedingin dulu saat ia masih bergabung degan Orochimaru.

"Tidak. Yang kalian lihat ini tidak benar. Aku tidak tahu-

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN LIHAT! HINATA, kau percaya 'kan padaku?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Aku menatap Naruto nanar. Aku belum pernah melihat Naruto se-frustasi ini. Tentu saja. Naruto dan Hinata telah bertunangan, tinggal menghitung bulan, mereka akan segera menikah. Lalu, kejadian seperti ini.. KENAPA HARUS TERJADI!

Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah seorang perempuan sama seperti Hinata. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya Hinata saat ini.

Tapi, jangan melupakan fakta jika disini, akupun menjadi KORBAN. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau karena hal ini Sasuke jadi memandangku sebelah mata.

"Hinata.."

"Cukup." Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hinata. Terlihat Hinata menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Oh tidak.. jangan bilang..

SREET

"Hinata.. Kenapa?" lirih Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan Cincin pertunangannya dengan Naruto, lalu..

TRIING

-menjatuhkannya..

"Hinata.. tidak.."

"Semua sudah berakhir, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dengan Naruto, Hinata pergi dengan berderai air mata. Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan pandanan yang sulit diartikan.

"AAAAaargh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura masih menangis sesenggukan.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Tak lama, munculah dua orang berbeda gender.

"Oh tidak." Uca Ino pelan saat dilihatnya Sasuke dan yang lainya tengah berada diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian SEHINA ini. Jangan pernah temui Hinata lagi, BRENGSEK!" ucap Neji lalu pergi menyusul Hinata.

"Sakura, Naruto. Aku tak habis pikir.. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?" ucap Tenten sebelum berlalu mengikuti Neji.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap semua orang tersisa yang berada di ruangan itu satu persatu. Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, bahkan Sasuke...

Semuanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kakashi terlihat yang paling shock akan hal ini. Ia kecewa terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan murid-muridnya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Ia merasa gagal menjada guru sekaligus seorang ayah disaat yang bersamaan.

Kiba melihat mereka dengan pandangan yang merendahkan, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Ia menyayangkan kenapa semua ini terjadi.

Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa, tapi ia percaya bawa Naruto dan Sakura punya penjelasan dibalik semua ini. Maka ia akan bicara dengan mereka nanti, tapi tidak sekarang.

Ino, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan seakan bertanya 'Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sakura?'. Ino tahu pasti jika Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Sakura dan Sasuke mulai dekat. Tapi, sama seperti Shikamaru, Ino yakin ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini.

Sai menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar tanpa senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Yang terakhir..

.

.

.

.

Sasuke..

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan tatapan dingin secara bergantian. Sasuke bahkan hampir mengaktifkan saringan jika Kakashi tidak angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Semua bisa bubar sekarang. Aku harus pergi. Sai, Ino, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian." Ucap Kakashi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ada Sasuke.

"Dan kau.. Sasuke-"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan mereka."

DEG

Ucapan Sasuke sukses menohok kedua mantan rekan timnya. Semua yang ada disama membelalak, mereka tidak percaya Sasuke semudah itu memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura dan Naruto yang paling berjasa membawamu kembali pada Konoha.

'Poof'

Selesai mengatakan itu, kakashi langsung menghilang.

Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. Menyisakan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino dan Sai dalam keheningan.

"Kalian bisa keluar dulu? Kurasa Sakura kedinginan, ia harus memakai bajunya." Ucap Ino pelan

Tanpa dusuruh dua kali, ketiga anggota tim tujuh itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sakura.." panggil Ino

"I-Ino.. k-kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Lirih Sakura

Ino menatap nanar Sakura. Ia ingin percaya, tapi apa yang ia lihat berbanding terbalik dengan pengakuan Sakura.

"Entahlah, Saki." Lirih Ino

'Bahkan Ino tidak percaya padaku.' Pikir Sakura sedih

Ino mengambil pakaian Sakura yang ia ambil dari rumah Sakura sebelum kemari, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Pakailah. Nanti kau sakit." Ucap Ino

Sakura mengambilnya, lalu memakainya tanpa menatap Ino lagi. Ia tak menyangka jika sahabatnya pun tak mempercayainya.

Batin Sakura berkecamuk. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Tapi nihil. Ia tak mengingat apapun setelah masuk ke dalam pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten.

"Saki, ayo keluar." Ajak Ino setelah dirasanya Sakura sudah memakai bajunya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia memilih diam karena jujur Sakura tidak kuat jika harus berjalan keluar. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Jika dipaksakan berjalan. Saura bisa ambruk nanti.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Naruto?"

Sakura masih diam tak menjawab. Seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabat merah mudanya, Ino memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sakura sendiri dulu. Ia lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berani sumpah. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakura." Geram Naruto. Pasalnya ia sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan tap Sai terus saja bertanya 'Sebenarnya apa yang kau dan Si jelek it lakukan?'

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih. "Hn. Sudahlah Sai. Tidak ada gunanya kau bertanya pada orang bodoh itu."

"Apa maksudmu Teme! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

CEKLEK

"Sai." Panggil Ino

Merasa dipanggil, Sai pun menoleh. "Bagaimana Si jelek itu?"

Ino menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau bicara. Lebih baik kita biarkan dulu dia menenangkan dirinya se-"

"Omong kosong. Setelah bersenang-senang semalam, ia mau diam begitu saja tanpa mempertangung jawabkan perbuatannya." Potong Sasuke , lalu melesat masuk menemui Sakura.

"T-teme kau-"

"Biarkan saja, Naruto," Potong Sai tajam

"Jika aku ada diposisi Sasuke-san, mungkin aku juga akan melakuka hal yang sama." Lanjutnya

.

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Jadi begini perbuatanmu dan si bodoh itu, hah? Apa kau tak sadar jika Naruto sudah bertunangan? Apa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?!" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nadi suaranya yang dingin

"Gadis murahan. Ehm, tidak. Mungkin kau sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut gadis. Wanita murahan. Ya panggilan itu mungkin cocok untukmu. Atau-"

"Hentikan.. Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau.." Sasuke mengunci pintu dibelakangnya lalu berjalan mendekati gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

Sakura menoleh. "S-Sasuke-kun kenapa pitunya dikunci? J-jangan mendekat! Hen-KYAAA!"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorogngnya jatuh ke atas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Secepat kilat Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura. Walaupun ruangan itu kedap suara, tapi Sasuke hanya berjaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu ada yang mendengar teriakan Sakura

"Ck. Seperti inikah reaksimu saat bersama si baka Dobe itu, hah?!" Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya, agar Sakura bisa menjawab.

"Tidak.. hiks.." Air mata kebali mengalir dipipi mulus Sakura. Ia atak tahan sedari tadi dihina oleh Sasuke.

"Aku.. tidak.."

Tidak puas dengan jawaban gadis-err wanita dihadapannya, Sasuke berusaha menarik baju yag Sakura kenakan, sehingga menyebabkan sedikit dalamannya terlihat.

"Sa-"

Sasuke membekap bibir Sakura lagi, tapi kali ini bukan dengan tangannya, melainkan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam emerald dihadapannya. Sasuke menciumnya. Ia memang menginginkan hal ini sejak dulu. Tapi, tidak seperti ini. Ia ingin ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke menjadi moment yang indah bagi keduanya, dengan saling menatap penuh cinta dan sayang. Bukan dengan paksaan dan tatapan tajam dan dingin seperti ini.

Tidak. Sakura tidak mau yang seperti ini. Sakura terus berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh. Tapi Sasuke malah menarik tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmph.. Hen-hmp.. Sasssh.. hmmh.."

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu sedikit tersungkur ke belakang.

"Kau.." geram Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal.

"J-jangan mendekat.. hiks.." lirih Sakura

Sakura meringkuk disudut ranjang dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Rambut yang acak-acakan, dan baju yang sudah air mata masih setia mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

Melihat kondisi Sakura, mau tak mau membuat hati Sasuke sedikit tercubit. Tapi egonya lebih besar untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

"A-aku.. tidak melakukannya.." lirih Sakura

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Jeng jeng jeng.. fict baru lagi..

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah aku, hehe.

Dengan berbagai maca ide, senang membuat fict baru, tapi terkadang suka menelantarkan fict lain begitu saja. Hehe. Ga ding bercanda ^^v

Semua fict ku pasti ku selesaikan hingga tamat kok.. Yah, hnya terkadang lama updatenya ^^

So..

Keep or Delete?

Mind to Review?

Di tunggu yaa!

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku^^ hoho


	2. Chapter 2

Jalanan yang dipenuhi dedaunan busuk itu ditapakinya dengan lunglai. Tak ada semangat yang biasanya ia rasakan. Panggilan mendadak dari hokage, mau tak mau membuatnya tak tenang. Gadis beriris emerald itu tahu pasti apa alasan Hokage memanggilnya. Tentu saja karena hal 'itu'.

"Hei, lihat-lihat, bukankah itu si Haruno yang katanya selingkuhan Namikaze-san?"

"Iya benar, memang apa bagusnya dia? Dadanya saja kecil begitu, rambutnya aneh, dan-"

"Hei, kau jangan bilang begitu. Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah salah satu kunoichi yang berjasa dalam berakhirnya perang dunia ninja keempat."

"Biar saja. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hati. Sudah tahu Namikaze-san sudah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang berasal dari klan terhormat.."

Dan bla bla bla..

Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. bisa ia rasakan tatapan merendahkan, benci, kecewa terpancar dari mata orang-orang yang ia lewati sepanjang jalan. Ia mencoba tak peduli, ia mencoba menutup mata dari kenyataan, berusaha menutup tellinga akan kata-kata pedas yang terkesan tajam itu. Ia harus kuat, karena semua itu tidaklah benar.

Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?

Setidaknya ia lebih baik diam untuk saat ini, hingga ia dapat membuktikan bahwa dirinya dan Naruto memang tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dituduhan kepada mereka.

Ya. Sakura Haruno harus kuat. Ia harus bisa menahan diri. Ia-

SREET

Tiba-tiba, sebuah siluet seorang lelaki berambut raven berjalan melewatinya.

Sasuke.

Air matanya serasa ingin mengalir. Melihat sosok itu, mau tak mau membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin dimana Sasuke menciumnya.

Harusnya ia sadar jika sosok Sasuke tak akan pernah dapat ia raih. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Lelaki itu tak pernah melihatnya sedikit saja. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin, ia pasti akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh Sasuke.

Terlihat Sosok Sasuke berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau peduli pada seorang gadis merah muda yang kini tengah menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

'Sasuke-kun..' batinnya perih

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © My Destiny

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, Semi-canon (maybe)

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated M (For safety)

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa gedung Hokage sudah berada di depan mata. Memantapkan hati, Sakura melangkah masuk, entah apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini. Mungkin Tsunade akan memarahinya habis-habisan atau hanya menasehati. Atau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan.

Tidak. Apapun itu dapat Sakura terima. Tapi gadis itu tidak akan sanggup melihat tatapan kecewa dari Shisou-nya. Tsunade telah menaruh harapan yang besar bagi Sakura pada Rumah Sakit yang kini dipimpin olehnya. Tapi, kini Sakura malah mengecewakan Tsunade dengan sikapnya yang tak beretika.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk." Perintah suara dari dalam.

Membuka pintu di depannya, Sakura lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangan Hokage. Disana tampak Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, dan Naruto sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

"Ehm, baiklah. Kau tentu sudah tahu alasan aku memanggilmu." Ucap Tsunade yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak. "Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto. Kalian boleh keluar." Terlihat ketiganya memandang dengan pandangan tidak setuju. Naruto hendak bersuara sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan. "Aku mau bicara empat mata dengan Sakura." Ucap Tsunade tegas

Naruto hendak protes. "Tapi-"

"Ayo keluar Naruto." Seru Kakashi

Mereka bertiga pun keluar meninggalkan Hokage keenam dan anak didiknya yang terhanyu dalam kebisuan. Sakura terus menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Shisou-nya itu. Ini yang ia takutkan. Di dapatinya saat ia masuk tadi, pandangan Shisou-nya sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Jadi, Sakura."

"Ha'i."

"Tatap aku ketika aku sedang bicara padamu." Ucap Tsunade tegas. Seketika itu pula Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tsunade.

"Maaf."

"Aku tak butuh kata maafmu, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu. Jadi, apa penjelasan tentang semua ini? "

"Tsunade-shisou, apakah kau percaya padaku?" alih-alih menjawab, kunoichi merah muda itu malah balik bertanya

Tsunade mendelik. "Jawab pertanyaanku Haruno Sakura." Tegasnya

Sakura menggeleng. "Jawab dulu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Tsunade berdecak kesal. "Kalau ditanya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Bisa iaya bisa tidak."

"..."

"Aku ingin sekali percaya. Tapi berdasarkan semua kenyataan yang ada, semua perkataanmu tidak terbukti kebenarannya."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Bahkan Shisou pun tidak percaya padaku" batinnya

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"A-aku.. aku tidak melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa pagi itu aku bisa terbangun tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat pada tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bersama Naruto." Lirih Sakura. Mau tak mau, Tsunade merasa tak tega juga pada anak didiknya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingat sama sekali bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Yang aku ingat terakhir kali saat pesta pertunangan Neji dan Tenten, aku pergi bersama Ino dan Sai, di pesta itu aku terus bersama Ino dan Sai, sampai aku pamit pergi ke toilet. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Ucap sakura sambil memandang kosong ke arah jendela luar.

Tsunade menghela napas lelah. Perkataan Sakura sama persis dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan Sakura? Sebenarnya Tsunade sangat ingin percaya. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana Sakura. Mengingat bagaimana gadis merah muda itu begitu mencintai sang bungsu Uchiha. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan apa yang dituduhkan padanya. Dan Naruto. Tsunade tahu persisi, walaupun sejak dulu Naruto mencintai Sakura. Tapi kini hatinya sudah berpaling pada Hinata, bahkan ia sudah bertunangan dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga itu. Rasanya semua ini sulit dipercaya. Ini semua begitu membingungkan.

"Shihou." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat semua lamunan Tsunade buyar seketika.

"Ada satu hal yang mungkin perlu kau ketahui."

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran

"Saat itu, saat dimana aku terbangun dan mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi. Tubuhku.. tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan untuk beberapa lama. Seperti terkena genjutsu."

Sesaat Tsunade terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ekspresi tersebut berhasil disembunyikannya. "Hm, begitu."

"Apa masih ada yang ingin Shisou bicarakan? Jika tidak ada aku-"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum selesai." Seru Tsunade

"Satu hal lagi Sakura. Kau tahu bukan jika Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha? Apa kau kira Hyuuga akan tinggal diam mendapati kehormatan mereka terinjak-injak karena peristiwa ini?"

Benar. Sakura tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Keluarga Hyuuga pasti tidak terima harga dirinya terinjak-injak karena peristiwa kemarin. Hyuuga pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Dan juga, kau mungkin sudah bisa menebak seperti apa penduduk desa akan memandangmu setelah ini. Tapi, apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti. Kau harus kuat menjalaninya. Jangan terbawa emosi menghadapi orang-orang itu. Terlebih, tentang Sasuke. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Jangan hiraukan kata mereka."

Mendengar itu semua tentu membuat Sakura sakit. Sangat sakit di ulu hatinya. Ia tahu jika kini dirinya dipandang sebagai wanita murahan perebut tunangan orang. Seperti gunjingan-gunjingan menyakitkan yang ia dapatkan tadi ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage.

Dan, Sasuke..

Mendengar namanya makin membuat dadanya sesak. Entahlah ia tak peduli-atau tidak mau peduli- lagi pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dicintainya. Ia tak mau tahu tentang apa yang akan ia alami ke depannya. Ia-

"Sakura, aku memiliki sebuah tawaran. Mungkin kau mau menerimanya. Ini tentang..."

.

.

.

"Hhh." Ku hela napas-entah yang ke berapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Ku langkahkan kaki ini dengan lunglai. Tak ada semangat sama sekali bagiku untuk mengawali hari ini. Setelah dari kantor Hokage tadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Tsunade-shisou memberiku cuti beberapa hari ke depan.

Sepanjang jalan, kudapati gunjingan demi gunjingan tertuju padaku. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Maka sesuai yang dikatakan shisou, aku lebih memilih diam. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang terpenting aku harus segera mencari bukti bahwa aku dan Naruto sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kami hanya korban dari perbuatan seseorang yang tak punya perasaan. Aku yakin itu. Ada seseorang yang menginginkan kehancuranku dan Naruto. Tapi Siapa? Ada seseorang yang menjebakku, seseorang yang telah merencanakan semua ini dengan matang. Tapi sekali lagi, siapa orang itu?

"Heh. Coba lihat wanita murahan itu. Apa dia mau bermain denganku ya? Haha. Dasar wanita murahan." Ucap seorang pria ketika aku lewat didepannya.

Ku hentikan langkahku.

"Cih. Wanita murahan seperti dia yang kerjaannya merebut tunangan orang, apa gunanya? Dia sudah bekas. Pasti banyak pria yang sudah mencicipinya."

"Haha. Kau benar."

Hentikan! Aku mohon berhenti! Tak tahukah kalian jika perkataan kalian itu membuatku sakit. Aku merasa terhina. Asal kalian tahu aku bukan wanita seperti itu.

Buukk

"Akh.." kurasakan sesuatu menghantam bahuku lumayan keras, saat ku menoleh, kudapati seseorang yang sangat ku kenal tengah menatapku denga dengan tatapan jijik.

"Cih. Murahan." Ucapnya tajam lalu berlalu pergi

DEG

Kenapa? Kenapa sesakit ini? Padahal aku sudah bersaha untuk menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Tapi jika Sasuke yang mengataiku seperti itu aku tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku kini mengalir tanpa bisa ku cegah.

"Apa aku harus menerima tawaran dari Shisou?" lirihku

'Aku sudah tidak tahan.' Batinku

Segera saja ku berlari kembali menuju kantor Hokage, tak ku hiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar. Tujuanku hanya satu.

'Kantor Hokage, aku harus cepat.' Pikirku

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Cuplikan chapter selanjutnya..

"Shisou, a-aku terima tawaranmu."

"Apa yang membuatu berubah pikiran?"

.

"Kiba, kau melihat Sakura?"

"Cih, untuk apa kau tanyakan wanita murahan itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu ya! Kau hanya perrlu menjawabnya!"

.

"SAKURA! Dimana kau?!"

"Sepertinya ia tak ada disini Ino-san. Sebaiknya kita cari ke tempat lain."

.

"Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal Ino. Selamat tinggal Konoha. Selamat tinggal semuanya. Dan.. Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng...

Gimana tanggapannya buat chapter ini? Semoga suka ya. Maaf lama update. Habis ya mau gimana lagi, tugas lagi banyaknya-banyaknya. Ini pun aku bela-belain ngetik malam-malam di sela-sela ngerjain tugas, hehe.

Sudah ah, waktunya balas review dari readers ^^

Buat yang login cek PM yaa

Guest : Ini udah lanjut

Resa : Ini ratenya berubah kok, hehe. Iya bisa dibilang kemaren masih prolog, semoga ke depannya ga bingung sama inti ceritanya yaa. Ini udah lanjut

Ayumu Nakashima : Hihi, di chap-chap depan nanti semuanya akan terungkap kok^^

Sami haruchi 2 :Haha, Sasu disuruh periksa Saku? Gimana caranya? (pasang wajah polos) Ini udah lanjut ^^

Hasna : tragis? Liat aja ntar, hehe

Itin : makasih yaa, ini udah lanjut kok

Hanazonorin444 : haha, iya sih yang kamu bilang benar, tapi tetap aja kita kadang ngerasa ga semangat buat lanjutin nulis kalo ga ada yang nge review^^ tapi terima kasih masukannya.

Kazuran : Ini udah lanjut kok

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, juga buat yang udah nge favs sama follow fict ini

Mind to Review again?

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku^^


End file.
